Erens Problem
by shsl-pathetic
Summary: Erens titan shifting abilities is causing him problems, but not telling anybody about them his situation only gets worse until he collapses. Levi questions his feelings for Eren after this horrible situation. What will happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Erens head hit the pavement. His eyes rolled back as his body spasmed uncontrolably.  
"EREN!" Armin screamed, dropping to his knees to and lifting Erens head onto his lap. "Eren, hold on!" He was panicing, he felt Erens face and flinched back as he realize he was burning hot. Armin was crying, what was wrong with his friend. He was afraid and he didn't have the strength to carry him to the medical room. Erens body was still viciously jerking, he had blood dripping from his mouth. "Oh god... Eren... please be okay. Eren!"

Levi had been walking back to his room after dinner, Hanji following him going on about some experiment but he had tuned her out long ago. He had other buisness to attend to, he had ordered that damned brat Eren to his room after dinner.

As much as he was a damned brat, Levi was fond of the boys company, although he would never admit that to anyone. He gave him the excuse of needing to talk to him about a battle plan, since he was usually the main battle tactic as well. Eren had eagerly agreed, happy with the fact that heichou had wanted his opinion.

He liked that about Eren, that he was so upbeat and eager to help. He liked the kids spark. Thinking about it now he even dared to say he liked the boy more than he thought. The day had quickly went by and they had both gone to eat dinner in the mess hall and Eren and Armin had left early. He had been watching the boy and there had seemed to be something off, but he just couldn't pin point it. He was almost to his room, ready to tell Hanji to leave when he heard someone screaming.

"Someone please! Help!" Sobbing came from around the corner with some mumbled words he couldn't make out. Armin? Levi was struck with worry as he ran around the corner to where they were. He saw Armin crumpled on the ground, with someones head in his lap but unable to make out who as Armin was leaned over the person, blocking his view.  
"Armin. What's going on here?" Levi demanded walking closer as Hanji ran ahead of him and knelt beside Armin.

"Oh god! What happened to Eren!" Hanji cried, voice laced with worry. Levis eyes widened and his pace quickened. When he reached them what he saw before him was horrific. Eren was pale, way too pale. His hair was damp with sweat and there was blood spilling out of his mouth and eyes. There was deep scratch wounds all around his neck as if someone was trying to tear off his skin.

"What happened!" Levi said, this time loosing his composure as he swiftly picked up Eren gentley and started running down the hall to the medic room. Hanji and Armin ran after him but was stopped when he ran into Mikasa and was beginning to explain the situation, shortly after both of them running after Levi.

Levi burst through the doors, shocking some of the medics. He ran over to the bed and put Eren down on it taking the time to regain as much composure as he could. He called over some medics and ordered them to help. They began to work and Hanji ran in, running over to the side of the bed to help, giving people orders and taking over the situation. Levi had stepped back and held a very grim look on his face. Armin and Mikasa came in the room, Mikasa running over to her brother extremely worried about him. Armin paused and glanced at Levi, catching his eye. Levi walked over to the younger man.

"What happened to Eren" He asked coldly.  
Armin had calmed down a bit since the incident and explained. "I-I'm not sure sir. Me and Eren were just walking back to our rooms when he collapsed. He started seizuring and bleeding from his eyes and mouth. I'm not strong, so i couldn't pick him up to get him to help" he started crying again. "I'm so sorry..I-I couldn't do anythi-" he choked off. Levi could see it was hard on the boy.  
"It's alright, you did good Armin. Lets just hope Eren is okay." Armin nodded and dried his tears. Levi suddenly remembered.

"Why were there scratch wounds on his neck?"  
Armin looked back at him and replied "When he stopped seizuring, he began viciously clawing at his neck and sobbing. I'm unsure why, but he was also extremely hot to the touch."  
Levi nodded and dissmissed his soilder.

Armin walked over to Mikasa who was clutching to Erens hand and said something to her that Levi didn't catch as she reluctantly let go of Erens hand and they both left. Levi leaned against the counter and watched intensely at where Eren was being examined and prodded. Hanji came up to him suddenly with a grim look. Levis chest tightened as he didn't say anything, waiting for Hanji to speak.

"After examining Eren, I still can't figure out whats wrong. I've stabilized him, but he's still unconsious." Levis face was stern as he thought of what could have gone wrong.  
"Um, Levi?" Hanji questioned. Realizing he hadn't responded to her he gave a curt nod and walked over to grab a chair, putting it beside Erens bed.

"I'll stay here and watch over the boy, you go get some rest." He didn't even glance at her.  
"Okay. Call if anything happens." She replied as she walked out of the room hesitantly.  
Levi stared at the boy. The blood had been cleaned off and the wounds on his neck bandaged while a cold cloth rested on his forehead. How did this happen? Everything was fine when I talked to the kid earlier today. What changed?

Levi kept going over the days events in his head, thinking what could have cause this. He couldn't come up with anything. He then began to wonder why he had reacted so strongly. He had seen many people injured or near death and yes it had been very upsetting and hard to deal with, but never to the point where he lost his cool like that.

He had built the walls around him high and strong, how could a brat like Eren cause him to loose face just like that. He instinctively reached over and grabbed Erens hand. Rubbing circles with his thumb on the boys palm. He stayed by his side all night.

_

**Well i was going to make this a one shot but then i just started typing and typing and then i came up with this story in my head and so now its not a one shot! Hope you enjoyed and please remember to review :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four days since what happened to Eren. Mikasa and Armin had come to visit him everyday and Hanji had been in and out quite frequently to do check ups and change Erens bandages. Levi had stayed with him for the first day and a half but because of his status in the Legion he had duties elsewhere.

He mindlessly worked on paperwork and other tedious tasks as the days passed, constantly thinking over what had happened. Nobody could figure out what was wrong. Since Eren had collapsed he showed no signs of any problems other than breaking out into cold sweats once and awhile. It was frustrating, the fact that there was no logical solution to this and the fact that it upset him so much.

Why did he feel so worried about the brat. Was it because he was a valuable soldier for the Scouting Legion? For all of society? No, that didn't seem quite right. Becoming even more frustrated he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the paperwork currently staring back at him.

***

It had been an hour or so and Levi hadn't gotten far in his work. Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes, just about ready to give up and take a break when he could hear loud footsteps approaching his way. He knew that upbeat step. Groaning this time he got up, ready to be drowned in the latest news of Hanjis experiments and equally ready to shoo her away. Hanji burst open the door with a big grin.

"Erens awake!" She gleamed.  
Levis chest tightened at her words. Seemingly by how happy she was, Eren was okay which was a relief to him but he still wanted to check with his own eyes. Not letting himself take to much time to think about it, knowing he would only get angry again at himself for his confusing emotions, he gave a curt reply and walked passed Hanji to the medic room.

Upon arriving he opened the door and swiftly walked in zoning in right to beside Erens bed to where he sat down on the empty chair, not saying a word. Luckily no one was visiting right now and he didn't have to be bothered by anyone else. Eren seemed suprised to see him and sat up straight.

"Hello sir.." He said wearily.  
Silence. Levi studied the boy. The wounds on his neck had healed by now, and he looked considerably better than when he last saw him. He looked up at the boy, bright sea green eyes glanced at him questioningly.  
"You're looking better." Levi stated.

Eren smiled slightly and looked down at his hands.  
"Y-yes, sir. I also heard that you carried me here... I'm sorry for causing you an inconvenience, sir."  
Levi scowled. "Don't mention it. It is the duty of your Captian to aid his soldiers when in need. I only did what was needed. Nothing else."  
Eren gave a quick nod, continuing to look down at his hands.

Levi softened his expression. Although he said that, he was really glad that the boy was okay. He had been so worried. Truely realizing that Eren was okay, relief washed over him and he became very tired. Had he slept much lately? Maybe an hour here or there but nothing more. His eyes were becoming droopy. He didn't want to show this side -or any side of himself- to his comrades but he couldnt help start to waver.

"H-heichou?" Eren asked, looking worriedly at Levi as his eyes were starting to close on their own and he looked about ready to fall over. "Are you alright?"  
Levi put both hands on the bed to hold himself up. "I...I'm fine. Just a little tired, thats all."  
Just as he spoke those words, sleep seemed to win and his head fell onto the side of the bed, hands resting on each side of his head, clutching the blanket Eren was under. Unsure if Levi was awake or not Eren called out.

"Hei...Levi?" He tried calling out his name, hoping desperately the man was sleeping and not actually awake and angry that he had not called him Heichou. No response. Eren could now hear Levis heavy even breathing and was sure he was sleeping. Just then Hanji walked in. She saw what was happening and came up to Eren and leaned close to his ear.

"Levi was so worried about you. He hasn't slept much if at all and he even stayed by your bed for as long as he could." She whispered. Chuckling lightly before skipping out of the room, leaving them alone again. Levi was worried? About me? How could that be possible? Eren couldn't help but look at his sleeping Heichou and think he was kind of cute. He took one of the blankets he was using and draped it over Levi. Eren then layed back down and closed his eyes.

He peeked over at Levi again, and this time he took his hand and lightly brushed his fingers along Levis hand, grabbing his hand and smiling to himself. He dozed off shortly after, holding hands with his Heichou.

**okay so sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait i have been so busy with work and school and driving school and then to make it even worse i was dealing with dizzy spells and i caught a cold! anyways thank you for the reviews so far! and i hope you liked this chapter even tho its super short :(. I think it kind of sucks but i just need to get back into writing this story. please review and ill try to get the next chapter up really soon. there is lots more to come so stay tuned :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi woke up confused. He sat up, cringing at how sore his back was from sleeping in such an awkward position. He was extremely groggy, waking up was really hard for him but considering he was sleeping on an uncomfortable hard chair he was more awake then usual.

Most of the time he had to have Erwin or Hanji come in and try and wake him, which took a good half hour or so. It was pretty embarassing and both Erwin and Hanji agreed he was extremely child like when sleeping, which pissed him off but he couldn't help it. Shaking off his sleepiness he looked around. Recalling he was talking to Eren and then he suddenly felt really tired and assumed he passed out.

Looking down he realized he was holding hands with the brat. He snapped his hand back from the kids grip and looked up to see he was asleep as well. What the hell. He tried to get up, stumbling a little at the blanket wrapped around him. Pulling it off him and setting it on the end of the bed he got up to leave.

Looking outside he realized the sun was just rising, it was really early and he had work to do. He sighed and left quickly to attend to the tasks of the day, making a note to take a shower first as he was filthy. He did have questions for Eren but decided to save them for later, not wanting to wake him up.

Hanji was already up and busy running around her lab frantically at unbelievably early hours of the morning. She had been working on an odd experiment excitedly for a couple hours and decided to take a break. She wanted to check up on Eren, of course having a ton of questions for him as well. She made some tea for the boy, and walked over to the medic room to greet him.

Eren was still fast alseep but with a loud shout of his name and a happyily sung good morning from Hanji had him awake and sitting up at the sudden visitor.  
"Hanji-san... good morning." He said letting out a small yawn as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of his sleepiness.

"Hello Eren! Here i brought you tea." Hanji walked over and sat in the chair beside his bed placing the tray at the end of the bed and eagerly shoving a cup his way. Eren accepted the cup, taking a sip of the warm liquid and sighing contently.

"Thank you." He smiled at Hanji. Even though he was a bit annoyed at her waking him up at such an ungodly hour he was happy to see she had brought him tea.  
She smiled back at Eren brightly.  
"So, how are you feeling kiddo?" She questioned, quickly putting her hand up to feel his forehead.

Eren rested the cup of tea on his lap, rubbing his index finger over the rim absent mindedly.  
"Much better actually, thank you." He thought back to what had happened to him and cringed at the thought. Hanji frowned slightly, eyes looking more serious now. She rested her arms on her knees, clasping her hands together.

"I'm glad. But things were pretty gruesome, you were unconsious for four days."  
Erens eyes widened. Four days? That was the longest he had ever been out for since these attacks had started happening. For the past few months Eren had started getting these attacks. They were sudden and he wasn't too sure what caused them but he usually just would get fevers or pass out for a few hours.

They had been getting a bit more frequent and lasting longer too but he didn't think much of it. He blew it off as just being over exhausted and didn't want to worry anyone with his problems so he didn't bother mentioning it.  
"Eren?" Hanji called out, breaking him from his thoughts.

"O-oh, yeah sorry Hanji-san. I was just thinking." She smiled lightly at him but it seemed a bit forced.  
"So?" She questioned. "Do you have any idea whats going on here? While you were out I had been trying to figure out what the problem was but I've come up empty handed." She looked a bit frustrated at this unsolved problem and Eren could tell she was eager to for any leads that would help them figure it out.

He was debating telling her about the attacks, leaning towards just blowing it off as being too tired, but then sighed knowing Hanji wouldn't let him go until he told her at least something. He looked at Hanji who was eagerly waiting for him to speak. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair.  
"Well... actually I haven't been feeling the best."

Hanji nodded, expecting him to continue. He sighed again.  
"A few months ago I started getting fevers once and awhile, but recently they have been coming more frequently."  
Hanji nodded again, pulling out a small notepad and a pen, seemingly writing down what Eren had just said. She looked up at him again.

"Anything else?"  
Eren thought about it for a bit, deciding to just tell her everything. Maybe there was something wrong with him. He pushed away the thoughts of just bothering everyone with his problem to the back of his mind.  
"Hanji-san, I.. I haven't been doing so good. I think somethings wrong but I didn't want to bother anybody because I thought it was no big deal. Lately its been getting worse though." He paused to take a sip of his tea, clearing his throat and then continuing.

"It started out with mild fevers and feeling exhausted enought to pass out for a few hours. I thought i was just over-tired and a bit stressed. But lately the fevers come and go a few times every other day. On top of that they are incredibly painful. Almost as hot as a titans skin." Remembering the feeling of transforming into a titan he added.

"Kind of like my body wants to transform into titan form but it can't.." Hanji had been nodding along and frantically writing everything down. She seemed very interested in what she was writing and Eren leaned back on the head board of the bed, sipping at his tea while he waited for her to finish. She eventually set down the notepad and pen and looked at Eren excited that she had new information on the subject.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Well, not great for you, but great for me now that I have some solid information." She seemed a little too happy Eren had these problems. Of course, he knew she was worried about him but she couldn't help be thrilled about solving this problem as well. Eren held back a chuckle at Hanjis frantic behaviour.

"I'm going to go back to the lab and work on a few things. Since you're already healed and good to go you can leave anytime. I'm sure Levi has a few jobs for you by now." Remembering he had been in bed for a good 5 days, he mentally groaned at the thought of all the work Levi had piled up and ready for him to get to. Smiling slightly at Hanji as she picked up her stuff ready to leave.  
"Okay, thanks" he said.

Hanji just waved at him brightly before grabbing all her items and walking briskly out the door. Eren let out a sigh, flinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing up. He was a bit wobbily on his feet having been laying down for so long. He regained his balance quickly, deciding to go back to his room to grab a fresh pair of clothes and take a shower. It was still really early so he had some time before he had to report to Levi. He left the medic room, heading for his own.

***  
Levi had been filling out paperwork for the majority of the morning. He had hoped Eren would wake up soon so he could order him to get more tea. He was starting to get a headache and decided to lay down for a bit. He walked over to his bed, uncharacteristicly flopping onto it as his face planted into the soft white pillows.

He sighed and rolled onto his side curling into himself a bit as he looked at the plain wall he faced. Since he was alone in his room he let his walls down, knowing no one would see him like this. He wanted to wrap his head around what he was feeling. When he saw Eren it had honestly scared him. He knew Eren was okay now though and that had been a bigger relief than he expected.

He didn't even realize he hadn't been sleeping much, his mind was consumed with that damned brat. It was frustrating. He had been over it again and again why he felt like this and he couldn't come up with a sane conclusion. Did he have feelings for the boy? He really didn't want to believe he did, but that was what seemed to be the case. Thinking about it more he groaned and rolled over to lay on his other side, facing the rest of his room.

How did he come to have feelings for a kid? When Eren had joined the Scouting Legion, he had looked up to Levi. He was always following him closely. No matter how Levi treated him he would always just smile and his eyes would always shine so bright. His lovely green eyes always showed so much emotion, Levi often felt as though he was drowning in all the emotion they captured. Of course, he didn't show any sign of this to the boy, but he couldn't help feel this way. He guessed it was a gradual thing that he never realized himself.

Maybe he always liked Eren in some way or another and it just grew to this. He sighed, annoyed he hadn't realized his own feelings but decided he wasn't going to let Eren know of them. He was going to lock them up behind his walls. With that figured out, Levi decided to take a nap, still feeling tired from not getting enough sleep and then sleeping on a hard chair. He dozed off shortly.

***  
It wasn't as early in the morning anymore, and people had started getting up and going to work or to the mess hall to eat. Eren had done a quick morning routine, heading down to the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat. He said hello to his friends, chatting with them quickly and reasurring them he was okay from the incident before. Smiling brightly so they would see he was indeed okay and stop giving him worried glances, before saying he needed to go report to Levi Heichou and that he would talk to them later.

They said there goodbyes and Eren walked over to the kitchen part of the mess hall in the back of the room, deciding to make some tea for Heichou as he would probably be ordered to get some anyways. He was proud to say he was getting good at making tea. Even for Levi Heichous standards. Finished with making the tea, he placed everything on a tray and headed towards Levis room. He eventually reached his destination, trying to balance the tray with his left hand and his knee he knocked on the door with his free hand. Quickly grabbing the tray and regaining his balance he called out.

"Heichou?" There was no awnser. After waiting for several minutes with still no response he decided to peak inside. Balancing the tray on his knee once more he quickly opened the door and grabbed the tray. Pushing the door open more with his foot he peaked his head inside. Heichou wasn't at his desk, but after scanning the room he spotted his asleep on his bed. That was odd of him. Not thinking much of it, he walked inside and set the tray on his desk. He thought he should wake Heichou up, knowing he would get mad if the tea went cold, but he feared him also getting just as angry for waking him up.

Deciding to take the chance he slowly approached him. He noticed that even in his sleep his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, weird he didn't notice this before, although he didn't really examine Levis sleeping face before. But his face was much calmer, and he looked somewhat childish. Eren still thought he was cute when asleep. He reached the end of the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder and shook him gentle like.

"Heichou? ...Heichou wake up." Eren called out again. Levi scrunched his face up and swatted at Erens hand but didn't bugde other than that. Eren replaced his hand on his shoulder again and shook a bit harder. Levi groaned a bit, rolling onto his back and squinting up at him a bit before struggling to keep his eyes open and closing them, falling back asleep. Eren sighed not realizing it would be this difficult to wake up Levi.

Who knew he had troubles waking up, just like a little kid. Eren chuckled a bit and then decided to try something else. He grabbed around Levis shoulders and lifted him up into a sitting position. This time Levis eyes opened but he still looked out of it. He looked around slowly, landing his eyes on Eren. Eren was still holding Levi up with his hands.

"Eren?" Levi said groggily. Eren cleared his throat and replied.  
"Yes, sir. I was trying to wake you u- whoa!" Eren couldn't finish his sentece as Levi just groaned childishly and grabbed Erens waist pulling him down with him as Levi snuggled into him, wanting to go back to sleep.  
"S-sir?" Eren questioned.

"Sleepy." Was all Levi managed to mumble before falling back to sleep. What was happening? Eren thought this was really cute but still. He needed to get up and wake Levi up as well, but he couldn't get out of his iron grip. Even asleep he was still as strong as ever. Sighing as he continued to stuggle but it was no use. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and it swung open.

"Leeeevi! I talked to Eren this morning and I wanted to discuss some things with you" Hanji peeked her head inside and spotted Levi in bed asleep, arms wrapped around Eren as he snuggled into his chest, and a startled Eren.  
"Oh-hoh." Hanji exclaimed, walking into the room and swinging the door shut.  
"What's going on here?" She asked looking at Eren amused. Eren just sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.  
"U-um... a little help?"

**Well hope you liked it :) Again thank you for the kind reviews. Keep them up! I'm getting back in to my writing groove and I really need to start updating my stories since I finally have more time too! Next update will hopefully be soon, and I will try and update my other stories hopefully today! See you next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hanji skipped over to the odd scene before her. She knew what Levi was like when he was asleep and she couldn't hold back her laughter at a frantic Eren.  
"Pffftt...E-eren this is too good. I'm unsure if I want to wake him up." Eren looked up at her in a panic.

"Hanji-san w-what are you saying, you can't just leave me here like this." He started looking more frightened. "What if he wakes up angry! I'm gunna die!" Taking pity on the poor kid she decided she would help him out now.  
"Okay okay don't get so upset. Levis always like this when he's tired, but I am an expert at waking him up so relax!" She beamed.

Eren nodded and waited expectantly, still unable to free himself from Levis grip. Hanji had a few tricks that usually worked to get Levi up. She leaned over so her face was right next to Levis ear.  
"HEY" She screamed, startling Eren but Levi only groaned and tightened his grip on Eren.  
"Um I don't think that worked." Eren said nervously.

Hanji frowned and tried a few more things with still no change. Then finally she resorted to plugging his nose. After a few seconds Levi made a strangled noise and sat up abruptly, reaching to grab Hanjis wrist but missing as she pulled it away quickly. He glared at her, trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell are you doing, trying to suffocate me?" He yelled out, clearly angry at Hanjis actions. Hanji laughed and looked passed Levi.  
"Better?" She called to Eren. Levis gaze followed hers and his eyes met large green ones.  
"E-er.. yeah. Thank you Hanji-san." Levi scowled at Eren.  
"What the fuck are you going in my bed?"

Eren cringed. This was it this was the day he died. Hanji was laughing even harder. Levis gaze left Erens to look at the ball of laughter that was Hanji.  
"Whats so funny?" He demanded. Levi was obviously not in a good mood. Hanji clutched her stomach, hurting from laughing to much and looked at Levi.  
"Eren just tried to wake you up and you started cuddling him." Levi started looking a little shocked. "I came here to talk to you when I found Eren stuck like this so I woke you up."

Levi looked over at Eren again and Eren gave him a small smile.  
"Is this true?" He asked.  
"Basically.." Eren responded quietly. Eren saw a flash of horror in Levis eyes before he quickly hid it behind his cold demeanor.  
"I uh, made you some tea sir, and didn't want it to go cold. Although it probably already has." He stated. Levi nodded quickly.  
"Go take the tea back and make a new pot then." He ordered. Eren jumped out of the bed and gave a quick salute.

"Yes Levi Heichou." He called, taking the tray and walking out of the room to do as he was told. With Eren gone Levi looked up at Hanji.  
"Honestly, the way I act isn't that amusing." He sighed, quite frustrated with himself for letting Eren see him like that. He was his superior officer, and yet he acted like a little kid. He frowned. Ontop of that he had cuddled Eren? Good grief.

Hanji saw Levis inner turmoil and got a good idea. She spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"I thought it was hilarious, the way Eren looked so terrified. The poor kid thought he was going to die when you woke up." She muffled a chuckle with the back of her hand. Levi frowned.  
"I'm not that cruel." He retorted. Hanji smiled, ignoring his statement.  
"But what made it really interesting, was that albeit seeming terrified." She paused, leaning in closer to Levi. "He was looking at you in such a loving way."

Levi felt a pang in his heart. Looking at me lovingly? What was that about. No, he didn't want to think about it. He had already decided to lock these feelings away, he absolutely would not stand for this.  
"So. It's none of my concern." Levi said blatantly. Hanji was sharp, and caught the flicker of emotion cross Levis face but acted as if she was clueless.  
"I just think it's odd, considering he was so scared yet he looked as though he was secretly enjoying the embrace or something." She stated, clasping her hands behind her back and walking over to Levis desk.

Levi was getting wrapped up in his head, her words were clearly getting to him. How could a brat like Eren be breaking his walls so easily. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. No, don't think about it. Unaware Hanji had noticed all this he stood up walking to his chair at the desk.  
"That's besides the point. What did you come to talk about" He stated.

Hanji was happy her idea had worked to get under Levis skin. Satisfied she got back to what she originaly came here for. Levi sat down behind the large mound of paperwork on his desk and she turned to him.  
"Right, I have some news about why Eren might have collapsed!" She said excitedly.

**Hope you enjoyed :) There is still lots more to come with this story so yeah! Thank you for the kind reviews im glad you all like this so far! Keep up the reviews, they keep me motivated :D See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

They had been training all day and Eren was exhausted. Levi had made them go through basic training all morning and then spent the rest of the day practice maneuvering 3DMG gear. Of course Eren had been a little too eager to train and gotten himself tangled in the wires, afterwards getting a scolding. The sun was now setting, and he had gone to the mess hall to eat. He sat down with his friends and began to stuff his face while listening to their conversations.

"Yeah, but I heard Hanji was really excited today, something about capturing another titan." Jean spoke up.  
"No, you must have heard wrong. I think she's just excited about a discovery she made on Erens titan form." Armin interjected, all eyes turning to Eren.  
"Huh?" He said dumbly. "I haven't heard of any discovery."

"See I told you, she caught another one." Jean said again with a mouth full of food. Everyone began bickering over the topic for awhile before Mikasa spoke up.  
"Why don't you just ask her, that would seem to be the easiest way to figure this out." Armin nodded. "She's right, but none of us are allowed in her lab, and that's most likely where she is."  
"Eren's allowed, considering he's one of her little test subjects." Jean snorted. Eren glared at him.

"I'm not a test subject!" He called back, Christa looked over at him now.  
"Well, either way Jean does have a point. You could probably get into her lab Eren." She said quietly. After some thought he sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll go after I'm done eating." Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer, continuing to eat and make small talk the rest of the time. Soon after Eren had finished dinner, cleaning up and making his way to Hanjis lab. He went to knock on the door before it swung open, startling both him and the other person.

"Oh! Sorry Eren, I didn't know you were there." Petra smiled softly.  
"That's okay. Sorry Petra-san." Eren apologized. Petra smiled and moved out of his way.  
"Was there something you need? Hanji is in the back, you can go talk to her if you like." Eren nodded. "Thanks, I just need to ask her something quickly." He said, walking into the room. Petra waved and walked out the door, closing it behind her. He walked passed a few tables cluttered with books and papers, odd tubes and flasks filled with the unknown. Hanji seemed to notice him and smiled. "Eeeren! What brings you here?" She yelled, putting down whatever it was that she was working on and bounding over to him.

"No need to shout, shitty glasses." He heard a deep voice call out from around the corner. He looked over to see Levi standing behind Hanji, leaning against a wall. Why was he here? Eren thought maybe he should ask Hanji about this another time, he didn't want Levi to get mad at him for snooping.

"Actually, I just came to ask a quick question but-" He was cut off by Hanji grabbing his arm.  
"No time for that, I have something I need to check. I was actually just about to send Levi to get you so this is perfect!" She said, walking back over to where she was originally, and shoving Eren down into a chair excitedly. He wanted to question what was going on but Levis glare kept him from doing so. He glanced at Levi though, unable to tell what he was thinking but something seemed off about him. It was like he seemed almost, sad really.

Was it just his imagination? He forgot about Hanji for a second and really looked at Levi now. He had huge bags under his eyes, more than normal.  
"Are you sleeping okay, Heichou?" He blurted out, somewhat regretting his words. Levi looked a little caught off gaurd but answered anyways.

"Yes, but that is none of your concern. Focus on the task at hand." Eren looked away shly, staring at his arm that was now flipped over and being prepped for an injection.  
"U-um, Hanji-san, what are you doing exactly?" Eren questioned nervously. She smiled brightly at him. "Don't you worry one bit, this won't hurt!" She said, quickly jabbing a needle in his arm and making him flinch at the sudden movement. Eren was getting a little anxious, he had just been injected with an unknown fluid, and it was most likely not going to go over well.

He went to stand up and move away from Hanji before she could do anything else but she grabbed his shoulders, shoving him back in the seat.  
"Whoa there, take it easy now. What I gave you just now was a trail injection, I'm unsure of the effects but I don't need you hurting yourself." Eren looked at her in disbelief. She just gave him some random injection, not even sure of what it's going to do? He looked over at Levi, why had he allowed it. Levi seemed to understand Erens look and just shrugged. Hanji saw the worry written all over Erens face and laughed.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I didn't give you any crazy drug or something. What I did give you though was in a low enough dosage that it won't harm you in anyway." She let go of his shoulders. "I think it's okay for you to stand up now." Eren nodded and slowly got up. He didn't feel any different, which was a slight relief.  
"How do you feel, Eren?" Hanji asked. "I feel fine, there's really no change." He replied, taking a step back to create some space between him and Hanji before his legs gave out and he collapsed. Everything suddenly felt very hot. Shit, was it another fever? Or was it whatever Hanji had given him? He couldn't think straight, his vision was blurring and he heard muffled yelling before everything went black.

"Fucking hell Hanji what did you just give the kid!" Levi yelled, crouching down over Eren. His body was convulsing and he was trying to desperately scratch at his neck again. Levi grabbed his wrists to make sure he didn't harm himself, glaring over at Hanji. Hanji was frantically going through things on her desk, making sure she hadn't given him something else by mistake.

The fluid she had given him was supposed to be just a small sedative to make him relax. So was he just experiencing another fever? She found a flask, looking at the label, before looking over some more papers.

"Oh shit, someone moved my stuff around. I think I just gave him a small dose of titan blood." She called, grabbing a needle and running over to Eren. Levi was trying to hold the kid down, knowing what she was doing now. She quickly got the needle in after two attempts, and Erens body stopped moving around, as he fell unconcious.

"There, this sedative should help. Honestly, nobody has permission to touch my stuff yet some of it had been messed with." She ranted, before ordering Levi to pick Eren up. "Bring him to your room, there isn't anything we can do at the moment, so just keep an eye on him." Levi nodded before leaving.

***  
Levi had laid Eren on his bed, sitting on the chair at his desk as he looked at the boy. Erens eyebrows were furrowed, he seemed to be in pain. So just a little bit of titan blood could induce an attack? He thought about what him and Hanji had talked about a couple days ago.

_"It seems Erens will and the titans will within him are clashing." Hanji stated. _  
_"What's that supposed to mean, they can no longer live as one?" Levi asked, glaring at the woman._

_"Well, no, they never really were living as one. It's as if there are two rooms inside of Eren, one is the main control room, while the other is the back up I suppose. the main room is occupied by Eren himself, while the other is occupied by the titan. If they were to both go into the main room, there would be conflict because they can't both control Erens body. So it's like the titan is doing just that, trying to take control of the main room while Eren is still in it. Its causing Erens body to go into a kind of shock, and... it could ultimately kill him" Hanji finished, Levi just staring at her as if soaking in all the information. _

_Eren could die? Why was the titan so suddenly acting up now? He got up from his desk and started pacing. "Well, isn't there anything we can do to help?" He demanded more than asked. Hanji frowned and shook her head. "I'm still looking into that, but the most I could do as of now would be to give him a sedative when he has an attack, making it more bearable"_

He shook his head. It frustrated Levi that he couldn't help. Their job alone was a big enough risk to their lives, on top of that Eren being a titan shifter was even more risk. Now the risk itself was becoming a whole other risk, what the hell. They had only planned to give Eren a sedative in the beginning, to relax his body. Hanji had explained that putting him into a state of hypnosis might help him uncover why his titan form is acting up. But that clearly wasn't what had happened. He looked over at Eren, worry in his eyes.  
"Tch, shitty brat. Don't you dare die on me."

**Sorry for the late update. I have had writers block for this story, like I know where the story is going, I just have no idea how to go about it. I know excuses though, right? Haha hope you enjoyed. I will try to update soon but no promises, but I do promise to make it a longer chapter to make it up to you cuties. Thanks for reading and thank you for all the kind reviews, you guys are too sweet. ahaha, untill next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eren had been unconcious for the rest of the evening, as Levi kept an eye on him while finishing up some paperwork. Seeing that Eren hadn't stirred at all and he no longer looked in pain he took the opportunity to shower. When he got back he was struck with a problem, he would have to get in the bed with Eren or try and sleep on his desk chair.

He sighed, deciding to just bear with it. He climbed into the bed, turning his back to Eren as he listened to his even breathing. It was really soothing and soon he forgot about his dilemma, slipping into a deep sleep.

Eren awoke in the middle of the night, confused and disorientated. He groped around the dark area, realizing this wasn't his bed when his hand bumped into something else in the bed. He looked over, making out another person in the dim moonlight. He jumped back when he realized it was Levi. Why were they sleeping together?

What had even happened? He shook his head, deciding to ask Hanji in the morning as he was still pretty tired and it was late, and tried to sneak out of the room. Although this required Eren to crawl over top of Levi and the movement caused him to stir. Eren froze in place before remembering Levi was a heavy sleeper and continuing to maneuver over him.

When he had almost made it, two arms clamped around his sides, pushing him to lay right ontop of Levi. Panic set in as he realized their positions and he tried to squirm out of his grip, but recalled last time this happened and decided that it would be no use. He sighed, getting as comfortable as he could before dozing back off to sleep in Levis arms.

Eren woke up again and groaned, the light from the window shining right into his face. He turned his head, burying it into the warm pillow below him. The pillow smelled really good too, in fact, he couldn't remember the last time he was this comfy or slept this good.

He snuggled in closer for a few seconds before his mind became a little less fuzzy and he pulled back, scrambling to the other side of the bed. He had cuddled with Levi all night, oh god if Levi found out he was dead for sure. Looking over at the older man to see if he was still asleep he sighed with relief. He was, and Eren was pretty confused.

Why were they in the same bed, and why had he been okay with cuddling his cold, cruel, suprisingly cute superior. Eren hadn't meant to, but he had been on edge around Levi as of lately. He couldn't help but feel something was off, and he also couldn't help but think about how cute Levi actually was. He started noticing his little mannerisms like how childish he was when he slept, or when he was embarressed how he would avoid eye contact and fix small strands of his hair.

Even now staring down at Levi he was completely defenseless, and he looked calm and absolutely handsome. He kept thinking about this and before he knew it, he was leaning over towards Levi, lips hovering a few inches from the others. Warm breath ghosted over his lips, and Eren couldn't help but lean in and kiss his Heichou. His lips were extremely soft, and he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss a little more.

Suddenly there was movement and Eren tried to pull back in absolute shock at the thought that Levi had woken up, when hands gripped the back of his neck, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Eren groaned at the sudden force as Levi started to kiss back. He licked at Erens bottom lip and he opened his mouth, allowing Levi to stick his tongue in. The kiss was intense and lasted awhile before Eren pulled back, breathing hard.

He was confused and about to question Levi when he was pushed against the bed, Levi now over top of him. He kissed Eren again, tongues dancing together as Erens body started feeling hot. Levi pressed against him, and grabbed Erens neck, yanking it to the side harshly. He started nipping and licking at Erens neck, causing Eren to let out a strangled moan. That only seemed to fuel Levis attempts as he started running his hands along Erens sides as Eren grasped at Levis shoulders.

Why was this happening, he tried to think about it but his brain wasn't working properly. His groin was becoming unbelievably hot and he wanted more. Levi pressed his thumbs along Erens hips, rubbing in teasingly light circles. Eren bucked his hips involuntarily. "H-heichou" He moaned, and Levis body became rigid instantly. He let go of Eren suddenly, pulling himself away. Eren looked over at him with a questioning glance but Levi refused to look at him.

"Get out." He growled. Eren couldn't make sense of the sudden actions and blurted out "What?" Levi looked him right in the eyes, emotion completely visible for the first time Eren had ever seen.  
"Get out now! Thats an order." He yelled and Eren didn't wait any longer, fixing his clothes a bit as he ran out the door, slamming it shut. He would go back to his own room and forget what happened.

Levi let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. What had just happened. He was sleeping unbelievably well and was woken up by warmth surrounding him. He was still pretty sleepy but concious enough when Eren had kissed him, he was shocked, but he guessed still being half asleep had an effect on his mindset as he unintentionally kissed back.

Before he knew it things were getting pretty intense and when Eren called out his name, he had willed himself to stop. He had wanted more, so much more. He loved the way Eren had reacted and he still felt the lingering touch of his lips on his. He squeezed his eyes shut, once again willing the thoughts in his head to stop. He had already promised not to get into that, Eren was a soldier, nothing more. Forget about it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in irritation. If only he had some distraction, like work or training. But the only work he had at the moment involved Eren, and training would also, involve Eren. There was no distraction, no escaping him and underneath the anger, he was still pleased that he would have to spend most of his time with the brunette.

He quickly dressed himself in his uniform, heading over to discuss things with Erwin and keep him briefed on the subject of Erens problem. Then he had to head back to Hanjis lab so they could talk to Eren and re-try their experiment.

Erwin hadn't said much, other than nodding and then giving Levi approval of anything he saw fit to the task, quickly dismissing him afterwards. With that out of the way he now had the more troublesome task, dealing with Eren. He knew things would be awkward, but when he arrived at the lab he was suprised that Eren was already there with Hanji. He was equally suprised that Eren was treating him like normal, other than less than usual eye contact, but he accepted it and was glad things weren't off now.

Although Eren would probably have questions for him later on. Eren was sitting back on a chair though, already being injected with the correct drugs this time. Hanji had explained a little bit of the process to Eren, making him more willing to go along with it considering what happened last time.

Soon Eren had slid down on his chair more than normal, arms hanging off the side. He looked like a sloppy drunk teenager. Hanji prepared the next step of their test, as Levi watched the boy. They were going to try hypnosis, so that Eren could reach into his mind or whatever, and see what the problem was. Levi sat Eren up, strapping his arms to the chair so that he didn't fall over.

Hanji skipped over with the items, and quickly got to work. Levi wasn't too sure what she was doing but she assured him she studied well in hypnotizing someone, and sure enough, Eren was asleep in a couple minutes.

"Levi, be ready to move if anything goes wrong." Hanji warned, knowing full well this could cause another attack or even worse, for him to transform. Levi only nodded and moved closer, already having his 3DMG gear on and ready to take action if something happened. Hanji looked back at Eren now.  
"Okay Eren, I want you to think about your will, your spirit, what drives you to do what you do."

"I... did" Eren mumbled after a few moments. Hanji smiled. "Great, now look around, is there anything else around there?" Eren hummed in agreement. "What is it?" Hanji asked. Eren made more jumbled noises, as if he couldn't quite talk properly. Levi watched all this anxiously.

"...I.. there is someone else here. They say... they want me to leave." Eren started shaking his head back and forth lazily. "They want to kill me." Hanjis smile faded. "Who is there with you?" She questioned. Erens head shot back, face to the ceiling. "No.. don't do that, you can't." Levi stepped closer to Eren in nervousness.

"S...ssstop it. I'm warning yo...u." Eren was mumbling incoherent words now, when suddenly blood started pouring from his mouth. "Hanji!" Levi shouted and Hanji quickly said somethings and snapped her fingers in front of Eren. His eyes fluttered open before he hunched over as much as he could, coughing blood onto his uniform and all over the chair.

Levi quickly undid the straps from his arms and helped Eren stay balanced as he leaned over the chair more, sputtering out more blood.  
"Oh god, I feel sick." he groaned. Levi mindlessly rubbed soothing circles on Erens back, he felt bad for the poor kid having to deal with all of this, and it was only seeming to make things worse for him.

"Eren are you okay? Would you like something to drink?" Hanji asked, hovering over him worriedly. He nodded, leaning back up against the chair. Hanji didn't say anything as she jogged out of the lab to grab Eren some water. Eren rested his head on the back of the chair, looking up at the ceiling agian. Levi looked at him and brushed Erens hair out of his face.

Eren only glanced over at Levi, letting out a small breath. "Thank you." Levi nodded, before quickly stepping back as Hanji came back with a glass of water and a damp towel.  
"Here get yourself cleaned up." She said as Eren silently took the items, sipping the water before handing it back and continuing to wipe his face with the towel.

"I'm sorry that was so rough, I didn't expect that to happen. If anything I thought you might shift." Hanji explained. Eren mindlessly nodded, seemingly worn out from whatever had just occured.  
"Why don't I take Eren back to rest while you clean up, I'm sure you have lots to go over now from that." Hanji nodded eagerly as Levi helped Eren out of the chair with little effort and walked away.

Actually, it was a rough ordeal, but Hanji had discovered that her basis theory had definitely been correct in some form. She quickly went to jot down some notes, deciding that hypnosis would be a successful tool for helping them with Erens problem. Too bad it was so hard on him, she ran around her lab with a mixture of excitement and worry. Things were about to get much more hectic.

**Well i hope you enjoyed some fluff and more than fluff and some drama stuff goin on. I know I said I'd make a longer chapter in the next one but instead I put up 2 chapters in one day AND i 100% promise that sometime tomorrow I will upload yet another chapter. Hope this can at least somewhat make up for the lack of updates recently. Review and all that stuff and see you lovlies tomorrow :) UPDATE: i went through all the previous chapters and spaced out the paragraphs to make it easier to read, everything else is the same though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I promised you guys a chapter for today but since I had work and then an unexpected family emergency came up I didn't have time to post this earlier. So yes even though its 1 am i still count it as today, ahah. Enjoy and also WARNING: contains mature content aka : smut n stuff. Oopsiessssssss okay here you go! :**

Two weeks or so had gone by, everything going by pretty smoothly. Well, as smoothly as things for Eren could go. Levi felt pretty bad for having to put him through Hanjis constant tests and examinations, on top of regular training and his increasingly frequent attacks. Eren was issued to stay with Levi at all times, in order to be there whenever he had an attack, so they could give him a sedative to help.

Levi, of course, has been in turmoil the entire time. He glanced over from his desk to his bed, to look at the sleeping kid. He looked so peaceful as he slept and Levi wanted nothing more than to go sleep beside him, but he still had paperwork to do. He groaned. The passed two weeks had been agony, torn between guilt from Erens condition, to the fact that because of that issue he was with the brat constantly and even had to share his bed.

He had indeed woken up many times to cuddling with the brunette, and couldn't say that he regretted his actions. They still hadn't talked about what happened, Eren didn't bring it up and Levi assumed he didn't have anything to say, or was too busy with all the commotion going on. On top of that, even after all the tests Hanji had done, they hadn't discovered much else on Erens problem.

The hypnosis had worked only in reassuring that there was in fact someone else in Erens mind, the titans will. Hanji went as far to assume it had taken on a form, almost as if Eren had a seperate person living inside his head trying to take over. She had continued fixing up different drugs and formulas, testing them on Eren to see his reaction.

Some did nothing but most made him either pass out or he would become really sick. Everything seemed to make Eren really sick, and they couldn't figure out why. It was a very frustrating situation and Levi was at his wits end. At this point he could honestly say he just wanted the brunette to be okay, and to wrap his arms around him tightly and never let go. With the guilt from forcing Eren into these experiments, Levi felt awful about the incident between them. Even though he hadn't said a word about it he still felt the urge to talk to Eren about it.

It was a feeling that was clawing at the back of his mind, telling him to ignore all the logical reasonings and to just keep the boy for himself. But he always made himself remember the harsh truth. Levi was half his age, he was Erens captian and on top of all that they were both guys. Their relationship if any would not go over well with anyone at all.

Even if he did get a few select people or even the whole scouting legion to accept their relationship the higher ups would have none of it. To them Eren was just a weapon, a mass of destruction built and raised for the purpose of saving humanity. A tool meant to be there for them when needed, and killed off just as easily if the situation deemed appropriate. Levi looked at Eren again and frowned, this time he set his pen down and walked over to him knowing he was not going to get anymore work done.

He slid into bed beside him, snuggling close, trying to forget all the bad thoughts that were spinning around in his head. Eren was so much more than that, he was a soldier, a human being dedicating their entire life to protect and save, and deep down he wished Eren could dedicate part of his life to him too, as his lover.

But that thought was in vain, and Levi was still desperately trying to build and rebuild his walls on these emotions, but the kid just kept tearing them down without even realizing it. He sighed, listening to Erens heartbeat. A slow and steady rythme thudding in his chest, soothing Levi into a deep dreamless sleep.

Levi was the first to wake up, peaking at the window to see the sun had yet to rise. He looked beside him, seeing Erens sleeping face nuzzled into his chest, an arm wrapped around his waist as Levi also had his arm around Erens, their legs somewhat entangled. He sighed happily, he didn't really want to wake the boy up, nor did he want to move.

If only time could pause at this exact moment, where he truly felt at peace. He closed his eyes for what seemed like only ten minutes before he felt movement beside him and then the warmth he so badly craved quickly vanished. He opened his eyes to see a blushing Eren looking anywhere but him and stammering. He was obviously embarrassed that they had been cuddling, in nothing but boxers no less.

"I.. I uhh, sorry about-" Levi laughed, cutting off the brunettes words as he only looked over at him with wide eyes.  
"You're.. laughing?" Eren asked uneasily. Levi stopped, looking up and finally making eye contact with him.  
"Yes, it's a normal thing to do. People laugh." He said, then realizing that him laughing must have looked wildly out of place given the situation and his personality. He expected Eren to say something stupid, but not to this extent.

"You have a really nice laugh, Levi." Eren said, looking down at his lap shyly. Levi was now the one to be shocked by the simple fact that Eren was complementing, and he had called him by his name. This morning seemed to be a first of many, and Levi was quite content with how things were going. He decided that just once, in his entire shitty life, that he was going to do something he really wanted. Especially when what he wanted was right in front of him.

In that instance he tore down his walls, threw away all reasoning and he sat up, grabbing Erens shoulders and pressing their lips firmly together. It felt nice, really nice, and he was happy the brunette was eagerly kissing him back. He pulled Eren down ontop of him, deepening the kiss. Eren gasped and sat up quickly, straddling Levis hips. His face was flushed and Levi thought it was a good look on him.

"Um, are you sure about this?" Eren asked shyly and he looked up at him questioningly.  
"I mean, you aren't going to yell at me to get lost suddenly or anything." Eren continued, and Levi figured that maybe he should explain a little bit. He grabbed the boys hips, making sure he didn't move as he began to talk.

"I think I like you." Levi said bluntly and Erens jaw dropped at the sudden statement.  
"Well, no, I know I like you. Last time I was just... caught between two different thoughts and half alseep to boot." Levi chose his words cautiously. Eren looked at him for a bit, soaking in what he had just been told. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, seemingly unsure what to say before he got a determined look and nodded.

"I like you too." He stated quickly, as a bigger blush creeped up on his cheeks from his words. Eren liked him too? But he never realized the teens feelings before, other than blunt admiration. Was he really that blind to peoples emotions, even his? Was he really getting that old? He shook his head of those thoughts and Eren looked at him with a confused glance.

Levi looked up at him and smiled, a real genuine smile. That was more than enough of a response for Eren he guessed, as the brunette grinned like an idiot before leaning down and kissing him. He immediately kissed back, their tongues intertwining as Eren leaned flat against Levi. His hands still on his hips, he pulled them closer grinding against eachother, only the thin cloth of their boxers between them. Eren let out a small whine from the friction, breath becoming heavy. Levi flicked his tongue over the roof of his mouth, biting down on Erens bottom lip.

Another whine and Eren was now grinding against him, in slow agonizing movements. Levi broke the kiss, letting go of Erens hips to push him up. In one swift movement he had pushed Eren over and was now the one straddling him. He sat up, grinding against Eren still as his hands roamed his bare chest. Eren was whimpering and letting out small moans, trying to cover the sounds with his fist. Levi gently scratched down the brunettes stomach, before moving up to his nipples, teasing them. Eren let out a loud moan, blushing furiously.

Levi was soaking in the sounds, he loved the way the teen was reacting to his touch, he couldn't get enough. Eren was painfully hard, wanting only for Levi to touch him more. The ravened haired man leaned over, licking softly at his right nipple before nibbling it, his other hand grabbing Erens ass. He groped him before trailing his hands up and around to Erens hip, rubbing circles on the tender flesh.

Eren jerked his hips up at the sensation, and Levi took note that he was really sensitive there, pushing down harder.  
"Hnng... ah.. L-levi-nn" Eren panted out, he couldn't think straight, his boxers were becoming soaked with pre-cum. He was so turned on from the look in Levis eyes, swimming with need and want, and he couldn't help but love the feeling of being dominated by the older man. He pulled Levis head up into another kiss, swinging his arms around his shoulders. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the two froze in place.

"Levi, are you awake?" He heard a familiar voice call through the door. Erwin had terrible timing, didn't he.  
"I'm busy." Levi growled, going back to kissing around a panicked Erens neck, nibbling on his earlobe and making him whine. Erwin, on the other hand decided to just barge in anyways. He stopped right at the door, staring at the situation he had caught Levi and Eren in. He quickly put up a nonchalant facade as he spoke.

"I just came to tell you that there is an officials meeting in forty-five minutes. That is all." And just as he had suddenly showed up, he was gone. Levi sighed a little and looked back at Eren who was still startled.  
"Relax, it's just Erwin... but I guess we can't go all the way now." Levi mumbled the last part more to himself as he got up off Eren. He looked down at the still somewhat shocked kid, enjoying the needy look he was giving Levi.

"W-what are you doing?" Eren asked. Levi smirked, quickly walking over to the door and locking it, before coming back and yanking off Erens boxers. He hissed at the sudden cold air, but it only lasted a second as Levi took off his clothing as well and sat back ontop of Eren. He leaned down, kissing the other intensely as he reached down, grabbing their cocks together and started pumping.

Eren moaned, arching his back into the touch. Levi took the chance to attack the brunettes neck, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive flesh. Eren was shivering from pleasure, his head thrown back slightly as he couldn't help but thrust along with the touch. Levi thought it was the most attractive thing he'd ever seen, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He sped up the pace, groaning at the friction as Eren was stuttering out jumbled words.

"Ahh.. oh god hnng.. shit.. Levi oh, fuck.. Levi... aah~" It was just too damn hot, Levi thought. He pulled Eren into another kiss, swallowing his moans as he moaned back. They were getting close and soon Erens body was twitching viciously as he whined out Levis name, a complete and utter mess. Seeing this Levi was thrown over the edge as well, cum covering both of their chests. Levi fell down beside Eren, trying to catch his breath.

They hadn't even had sex and it had still been just as intense. He leaned over at an exhausted Eren, kissing him on the cheek. Eren looked over at him, smiling sheepishly and returning Levis kiss. Levi was in complete bliss, but sadly forced himself to get up.  
"Guess we'll have to continue this another time." He said in a flirty tone, and walked away from a blushing Eren.

***blushes* im not really good at smut scenes because, well, i've written like one so okay im sorry if it sucked or seemed rushed. Im going to elaborate more on their relationship and how/why things went this way and such in later chapters, and of course get more into the plot as well. Ahha I didn't mean to make this whole chapter about Levi and Eren, but it happened all the same. Hope you enjoyed and again thank you for all your reviews, they are so nice and i am always really really happy to read them! Thank you and see you next chapter cuties :)**


End file.
